new_dream_logos_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Gatti's Pizza (Eruowood)
Mr. Gatti's 1980-April 2, 2004 (primary), August 1st, 2016-present (secondary) Mr. Gatti's was established in 1964 as "The Pizza Place". In 1969, he changed the name to "Mr. Gatti's" to make the name sound less generic, and the logo was introduced in 1975. In 1980, the first location in Eruowood was launched. In 1983, game rooms appeared in some of the stores, and the slogan was introduced: "The Best Pizza in Town... Honest!" which is still used to this day. Also in 1983, the new building design was launched, that primarily features the colors blue and orange (or sometimes just blue), a mural of a family on the front, and the text "Great FOOD FOR ALL AGES" and "Great FUN FOR ALL AGES" featured prominently on the front. In 1994, GattiLand was launched, which is an arcade added to Mr. Gatti's locations, and GattiLand locations were also eventually opened. In 1999, GattiTown was launched, which is similar to GattiLand, except with more features, and also based on Main Street, USA. This logo was retired on April 2nd, 2004 for the next logo, but it made a surprise comeback on August 1st, 2016 as a secondary logo, being added to some new locations, being used on some of the swipe cards, being used on some of the swipe card readers and also being used on the swipe card reloaders. Gatti's April 2, 2004-June 15th, 2005 (primary), June 15th, 2005-August 1st, 2016 (secondary) On April 2nd, 2004, Blue Sage Capital bought Mr. Gatti's from Lloyd Donald Brinkman, and removed the "Mr." from Mr. Gatti's to change the name to "Gatti's". Also, a new logo was introduced, slightly based on the previous logo, and this logo design would also be used in later logos. This logo was used on all of the locations built from 2004-2005, and also a few locations built from 2005-2016. On June 15th, 2005, this logo was phased out as a primary logo, being replaced by the next logo. It was still used as a secondary logo until August 1st, 2016. June 15th, 2005-January 24th, 2007 (primary), January 24th, 2007-August 1st, 2016 (secondary) On June 15th, 2005, Gatti's changed their logo. It is very similar to the previous logo, except the colors of the outline on "gatti's" are swapped,the letters are changed to white with a black outline, a yellow outline is added, and there is more beveling in this logo. It was used until January 24th, 2007 as a main logo, and then it was heavily used in tandem with the next logo on locations, advertising, commercials, print advertising, older swipe cards, and older swipe card reloaders. Gatti's Pizza January 24th, 2007-August 1st, 2016 On January 24th, 2007, Gatti's officially changed their name to Gatti's Pizza, and changed their logo. This logo is very similar to the previous logo, except the yellow outline and beveling is gone, and the word "pizza" is added. This logo was used on lots of locations. On the 4th of July 2015, Lloyd Donald Brinkman died. Mr Gatti's Pizza August 1st, 2016-May 21st, 2018 On August 1st, 2016, Gatti's Pizza officially changed their name to "Mr Gatti's Pizza", and the logo was changed to a completely different logo. The only thing that stayed the same was the font of the word "gatti's". This logo was seen on all locations built from 2016-early 2018. May 21st, 2018-present On May 21st, 2018, Mr Gatti's Pizza changed their logo. This logo is almost exactly the same as the Gatti's Pizza logo, except the orange color was changed to a dark red color, and the word "mr" was added. This logo can already be seen on the newest locations, advertising, commercials, print advertising, swipe cards, swipe card readers, and swipe card reloaders. Category:Mr Gatti's Pizza